Fallowing Muerky Star's
by IceQueenKoanita
Summary: what if, you rmembered your past lives...if dreams took over your reality. Blossom- i still remember you, do you....even see me? sometimes, your demons are your only friends. BrickXBlossXButch
1. Dreams are just dreamsright?

**Koanita** – Okay so here is my latest story lol even though I am not done with any other's I felt that I should put up some of the other's I have been working on so here they are, updates will come a bit slow at fast and I will update other stories soon. No worries.

**Disclaimer**- i do not own any right's to the powerpuff girls or vocaloids(not the characters nor there songs), all rights all reserved to those who do(seeing i do not know the name of the company nor the creater off the top of my head) Thank you.

**Note-** i will add a character and a few slight changes so they inculde as many roles as is needed for the fanfiction...please no flaming. Thanks, also if you know where i can purshes(not download from internet, my computer wont let me) Megurine Luka or any vocaloid. Also lyrics put in from songs may be out of place do to relavence in events taking place at the time. There are two past life ending summeries at the beging...so (name)/Blossom- means what blossom was called in that life. :)

Extra Note- Part changed in song to work with fanfiction(because some vocaloids look more like the ppg/rrb then the other do..)

Akaito(yes, the fanmade guy)- takes spot of Len Kagamine

Luka Megurine- takes spot of Rin Kagamine...

plz enjoy, and no flaming....i used the vocaloids names because well, past life they would not be Blossom..so i used the characters *shrugs* but I do NOT own anything. Thank you

* * *

**Fallowing Meurky Star's**

**Intro**

**(Along time ago, In another place...)**

**Luka(Blossom's) POV**

A girl no older then 14 stood alone in a graveyard as her mind went back and forth to her and what she had done befoore visiting the site.

_~**On the edge of a small port in a small town, Is a girl who stands quietly. Looking out to the sea that holds her memories. A story she cannot tell._ She had sighed as she held on to the peice of paper and looked at the bottle as she slipped it carefully in and sealed it shut oh so carefully as if it held something so fragil....Her brother's face came to mind of him as a child and tear's filled her eyes...

_"Let's write a wish on paper and send it out to sea in a bottle" He had said so long ago, with a huge grin. He was always a bit of a enigma to her though they where twins. "If it doesn't break then surely there will be a wish granted..."_ Trears began to fill her eyes. And what had became of him? She put the bottle slowly in the lake and had let it go.

_Floating away, is a little glass bottle..__That hold's the wishes of two children__. It fade into the horizion.__ Without a sound to be heard..**~_

She sighed as she touched the stone statue on top of the grave as if caressing it.....a statue of a girl- her, to mark her grave....and yet rotting beneath it was her very soul. All in the world that was beautiful and pure, a twin brother fate had so wrongfully been torn away.

How had she been so stupid? To think that everyone was on her side and that everything would be right- but it never would be again. The people had right to hate her, and they had right to fight back...but they where still demons. Black hearted, they knew...somehow they had the wrong person. And they had killed him. An angel...her savior, her dream, her twin brother._ Always you did those things for me. Even though they were troublesome. I've realized I've only been selfish..and hurt you for so long. You are the only one who would hear me, but you're no longer here._ She sighed as she glanced back toward the ocean waiting for Meiko and Kaito to come.....she smiled seeing a bright glare in the sea, made by all she could think to do. She closed her eyes in though as she gripped the statue's hand._ The sea will express my graditude. It will express my only wish._ She just hoped it'd come true...with all her heart for the redimption she would never find, if anything she just wanted to see Akaito, one last time.

**Everyone's POV**

Meiko and Kaito appeared finally in the grave yard glaring at the girl, who was dressed still as her lowly servent. Meiko smirked...she had gotten her revenge by killing the only important person in Luka's life...but it wasn't enough. It never would be. She glanced at Kaito who shruged not sure either. It baffled him, no...angered him that she would send a message as if she was a begger-to meet with them now. As if her sin's and face did not still haunt him enough. Now, now he could finish what she had started. Somehow, though deep with in- when he saw that look in his eyes, he felt pitty. She had no emotion...her eyes and face looked avoid of thoughts...but no longer in the way she had in madness. He smirked feeling suddenly please- it's what she had coming to her.

Tears formed in the once proud princesses eyes...as she looked at them. There false glory, how they enjoyed her suffering- and yes, she didn't blame them. Her eyes flashed as she smiled and touched the statues hand gently, opening her eyes again to look at them. She was not the same. They had killed her, oh...yes. They had killed her more then they would if they had really already done the deed. _Akaito..._His name whispered in her mind. He was everything to her. Yet he rotted away, for what her selfish will had wanted. For the demon she staired at right now, and his wench. She smiled softly....it was for him. _Can you see it? Even though you are dead?_

Finally she stepped closer to them, not leaving the grave. "Meiko, Kaito. You know why I am here, and who I am...but shall I humor you?" She asked her voice filled with venom as she ripped the imitation outfit of her dear brother to reveal herself in a once royal gown- as what they mocked her as day by day. The Daughter of Evil. Tears filled her eyes as the moved closer and stopped, glaring in anger. The audasity of her! To humor them....to speak as if they where the demons!?!

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU PAYED!!!" She glared. "ME!? BUT WHO ARE YOU- MURDERERS, OF AN INNOCENT MAN!!! AND YOU CALL ME EVIL!? I AM SICK OF PLAYING GAMES, OF HIDING AND LIVING AS SUCH!" She clenched her fist as she jumped off of the stone and ran at them, taking Kaito out in an instant...he hadn't seen her coming. She moved back from Meiko's attack. "YOU WITCH!!" She smirked the same she had as the day she had so long ago.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR AKAITO IN YOUR OWN BLOOD-" and with that she and Meiko struck at the same time, eyes going wide as they both stood still and slowly fell to their knees and the ground. Luka smiled.._.yes, even if it cost me mine....._

She stared at Meiko's eyes that held satisfaction in her death, as the light faded from her own...Her mind going only to Akaito as a child..._Floating away...Is a glass wish. That holds the regrets of a girl, That finally saw how she sinned..._It felt cold as everything turned to black....her vision a blur..._However she couldn't repent._

_Floating away...__Is a little glass bottle, __That holds the wishes of two children....__It fade's into the horizon __without a sound to be heard....._

_(Akaito/Brick's POV..5 year before...and now)_

Akaito, smiled sadly as he headed to the castle, soon....very soon, the people would come to revolt..He smiled sadly. A image of Luka in his head, as he hummed a song, and quickly went to her. She would not die....he'd see to it. He had sent out his only wish, hoping this was repentance...But If she was evil, then for her so would he be...

_Floating away.......Is a little glass wish. That hold's the regrets of a girl. "If only we could be reborn.." "If we could be reborn....Then i'd want to be with you again...If only." _Simple words...for the only words two souls cried at there time of death...

* * *

**(Wishes can come true....Decade's later)**

**Kuroi Hoshi/Blossom's POV**

Hoshi sighed as she laid in the hospitle bed, running another fever and straining, trying her hardest to move something, anything as her memories flooded her mind..._One time, at one place...In this world, We comunicated through paper planes. I slipped out of the hospital everyday..._

_**_

Hoshi stood beside the huge wired fences and look in at the many different little beracks and couldn't help but wonder, just exactly why her father worked there, or why these people lived in there...was it to keep away from the world? If so, then why? She sighed, her father didn't tell her much and he usually avoided questions. She wasn't allowed to go inside- only the grown ups...where they really savage like he said?

A boy with red hair walked from around the corners of the building, he smiled...it was sad, but in his eyes- it was if she ment everything. He looked around and the throw a paper air plain over the fense, she smiled and took of running. _Seeing you at where my dad works- ment the world to me. reading your letter's warmed the sadness of my heart. It made me blush, so this is what people call love? _

Grabbing the paper she unfolded it, reading and then holding to her heart as her legs stung and throbbed, she ignored it and moved to reply taking the paper from her pocket. She never wanted it to end, but more and more she feared he'd be stirpped away from her. _But dad said furiously..I must not see you...? I couldn't understand why. Your existance was meaningful enough..for me to live. _She thought as she rememberd just a few months ago when her dad had found her re-reading his letter in the hospitle, the fury in his eyes. Why does he hate him so much?

_**_

_In this room where the sun didn't enter....I could see my future glittering. The number of tubes is increasing everyday, Hard to hear sounds..i can't walk well.._She sighed as she still clutched the letter in her hand and looking at the window, where the shades where always shut...the doctor shaking his head as he re-examened her and gave a weak smile. She knew it, just as her father seemed more and more upset.

She was hopless, wasn't she? Closing her eyes she saw his face a smile forming at the thought. Where was father, at work?

_**_

_If I can't get out of here alive..I got to see you one more time.._She had left, while father was gone and snuck over to the fense, though her body felt heavy and weak...if she was to die, then she had to know. At least his name...he smiled as he grabbed her note, and replied sending it flying._because i didn't want you to feel worried about me..I ran._It hurt as she read his name, and throw the other note she wanted to shread. It was her sentance, it was the end.

_Saying goodbye to you in the last plane papre with love....I shouldn't let you see my tears. _Holding them back as he read her message the smile fading. He had probuably thought by her decision something else. She had wrote she was moving away...not wanting him to know. He didn't know her name, but that was for the best- somehow it felt wrong though.

_"I'll be waiting for you! Till you come back...."_He screamed as she had turned and took a few steps away. Her head droped slightly as tears wanted to fall._ "I'll keep and treasure the letters..Then I can see you again..right?"_Somehow those words hurt. She ran again, but this time away...she went back to the hospitle and was re-hooked up. The doctors seemed more worried- father furious, as he went back to work that day.

_**_

_A few months have passed sinse then..I can't move at all. I guess the last moment is coming soon...When I said goodbye to you, I shouldn't have pretended to be so strong. It's too late...But i still want to see you smiling somewhere.._Tears falling freely as the letter sliped from her losened grip, she couldn't move to grasp it anymore..as it fell to the floor, more and more the monators beeped.

_I want to see you, I want to see you one more time.A flower without sunshine..is doomed to die. Only your letters..gave me sunshine. _Her father was there, she could hear him. Speaking sounding still upset, but why? She saw him out of the corner of her eye and he looked at me his smile weak as i looked glanced at the window. Closing her eyes as her visions blurred. An image of him all she saw._I can no longer read the letters with blurred eyes. I hear cold sounds resounding in the room. If this is the last moment..Let me go to where he is. _

She fely the paper be put into her hand and looked to see her father grasping her hand, with the letter re-placed...though he looked sad and scared, she smiled closing her eyes._Because you where there, we could always smile. Deep darkness ripped us apart. Deep darkness recountered us again..See you tomorrow...You know where._ Then all of the beeping, everything stopped. His vision tooken away from her once again.

* * *

**Chapter 1: There Just Crazy Dreams**

**Blossom's POV**

Have you ever had one of those days when you wake up, and your dream seems more real then your heart beating at the moment or even your dad's voice telling you it's time to get up? well it was one of those days for her....problem was is every sense the death of The RowdyRuff boys, she had the same dream every night...why?Why did they keep haunting her, and worse it had been a year sense the RowdyRuff boys had been killed, so it couldn't really have anything to do with them..right?

The image of Akaito popped into her mind again and she huffed as the therapist words re-spoke again. Past life, memories. Oh, right. She rolled her eyes. Yeah, she'd totally die because life with out Boomer, Butch...Brink? Damn, she had forgot his name. All she knew is that there was no way, if it was then why wouldn't she have remembered then? Why wouldn't she FEEL something now?

Her cell phone went off, an alert from the mayor. She sighed looking at the location and heading there, rather pleased when she saw her sisters where right beside her. It was something she hardly saw anymore, sometimes she thought it was her imagination but they had became a bit more distant in that year and seemed even to rescent her a bit....she shook her head. Or maybe it was her, all just her. In her dream; Meiko was the spitting image of ButterCup and Bubbles was way to close in resemblance to Miku, just the thought erked her in itself. She sighed as she shook the 'memory' of Akaito from her mind as well as the smiling un-named boy in the other dream.

Great, it was some kind of gang war on South side. She sighted, great- who was messing with The Gang Green Gang now? When she got there, explosions and screams was all she could hear, the street was full of smoke and the smell of gun powder. No cops where even here, figured. She looked at B.C. who looked back at her shrugging. Bubbles was coughing her lungs up, sighing She flew in and blew all the smoke away, but what Blossom saw made her freeze, she didn't even look at her sisters, but could fill them to grow stiff and hold there breath.

How? right there, on top of a car was the blue ruff humming a tune, while the green one continued to kick Big Billy around, there leader at first seemed nowhere to be found- then she heard a scream and turned to her right in horror to see Ace getting tortured. She didn't even know she was going to act, it was only impulse as she punched him, grabbed Ace and placed him behind her sisters and her.

The red ruff glared at her. "HEY!!! THAT'S MY HOSTAGE!!!" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not now Ruff." She said with a smirk, her sisters had done the same so the entire gang was behind them and safe. He growled. "Stupid woman. Hey, what's your face, get lost."

She again rolled her eyes. "I would, but, problem is...THIS IS MY TOWN!!" B.C. and Bub's seemed to pause for a second and seemed upset or angered, but then stopped and smiled slowly at her. "YOU MEAN OUR-" "Town." Bubbles finished. Blossom nodded. "Sorry, guys. Got caried away." They nodded still seeming off, but so was she. She didn't trust them much. What if, it wasn't a dream? She shook the thought away.

"And the name is Blossom." "Bubbles!" "And B.C. to you." they said glaring at the boys. "Birck, can i?" The red ruff shook his head at the green one.."No, Butch- not just yet." He growled and through a car at the girls, who dodged and made sure it didn't hurt the 'victims'. "And Boomer, quit playing around!" The blue one flew to his other side. "Now lisean girly girly, if you be nice and hand them over, we might let you live today." Brick said agrivated and cockily. somehow, that look seemed a lot more familiar then it should, even have being old enemies. She smirked. "Girls." And with that they sprung into action each girl attackeing their own counterpart. The boys dodged and fought back. She got him with an uper cut, which sent him flying into a plane that crashed, it wasn't long before he stood up and charged at her slamming her into concret, his face only inches away.

She stilled, as her eyes went wide....the way the sun caught his face at that moment, his hair messed up and that look. The image of the random boy from inside the once electric bob wired fense came to mind- that day so long ago, when she had to say goodbye. Suddenly she wanted to cry as he smirked. "What's wrong? Scared, or love struck babe?" She growled coming back to reality as the image of the boy disappeared. She puched him hard and then jumped up behind him elbowing him in the back. He stopped in mid-air and kicked her, sending her flying.

She was trying to stop herself and it would only take a few minutes but he slammed his bawled together fist down on her stomach and she found herself hitting a car and then more concret, he flew down and grabbed her shirt glaring at her still. She wanted to winse or scream remembering how difficult it had been those two other times to get rid of him. Why had she had to space out right then and there. IT WAS JUST A DREAM, and it almost coast her a lot, she looked toward her sisters in fast glances seeing they had just as much trouble. He punched her and forced her to look at him again. "Don't worry bout them. Cuz you won't be seeing them again anyway babe." he said with a snear. A flash in her mind came back to that of Meiko attacking her. She head butted him, punched him hard in the collar bone and then kicked him in the back. Once he crashed she throw him into a building before grabbing him now.

"You where saying, worm?" She said with a smirk. He looked at her through his swollen eye, blood all over his clothes that where now ripped a bit like hers. She raised her fist and got ready to attack, a quick jab to his throat with all her strength and a energy blast with it would prolly finish it. She heard B.C. and Bubbles scream and one of them saying. "They aint worth our time." She agreed but it had to end again."Do it..." He said, either being brave or truely thinking that she was bluffing, her fist went flying toward him and he winced. Somehow, she stopped...that voice, maybe it was the blood, maybe it was that she was a hero, and didn't believe in killing him...but deep down- it all clicked. She sighed and through him on the ground after punching him in the gut and flew up as he looked at her glaring.

She took off after her sisters as a few tears fell down her cheek. Dreams, are just dreams....but this. This one was to strong for her to fight, and she couldn't hurt him. Not now....but its just dreams- and at that moment she new just how real it was. Her life, was going to become a nightmare....

* * *

Koanita: okay so that is the first chapter. WOW!! A lot of thought and work went into how to put that, and i know it has vocaloid songs in it- but this is a ppg fanfiction. Next chapter will be up sometime this weekend, its already half way done now :)


	2. Scars Eternally Burn Me

**Koanita**- okay, so this is another one of those weird me watching youtube while liseaning to music incidents, obamination mwhahahahaha...xD nawh, i like this idea, so here it is. Please enjoy. This is the 2nd chap!!! Whoop whoop.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing...except a corrupt mind, nawh seriously. All rights to the original makers of ppg and etc.

**Note**- no flaming...please, if you don't like it- then don't read it. Also, please review. Critiques' are welcomed but mean or harsh words for no real resaon are not. Thank you.

* * *

**Intro**

_''Sometimes, love is a dream....and hate is the ephihany of fear."- Koanita_

**Blossom's POV**

_**She sighed as she staired at the her alarm going off, the Mayor once again. It had been a year and a half now sense the RowdyRuff boys came back. And she regreated that she had just let him go. She should have killed him right then and there. They now basically ran west and south side, the GangGreen Gang ran North and East. So things between the two where quit, unless someone was on the wrong turf at the wrong time. Everyday it was another thing. She fought him...it never was a sure match on who would win or lose._

_Somehow, it just didn't matter to her anymore. Bubs had stopped fighting a long while ago, and uply refused to do so again. B.C. was the only one who really fought them now, sometimes she would fight to. As far as Townsville knew she did with all she had when ever they did something- but truth was, she avoided him at all coast almost._

_But it hurt to much....once she had realized the Dreams where holding her back, it seemed as if they took over her now. She could fight him and pretend she hated his guts, but she couldn't in her memories or dreams. The love, had to be fake. Thats what she told herself as she through it away and fought him more and more._

_The alarm went off again and she took off as fast as she could, to find B.C. there. Boomer, now where to be seen. It seemed as if he had given up the major attention for running there territory instead while Butch and Brick went out. She glared at him and he smirked. "Hey Pinky, came for another beating?" He said mockingly she rolled her eyes and attacked him at full force.**_

And that, was how she found herself setting in her room, finally back from the hospitle. It had been another draw where both of them ended up knocked out. With every day though it seemed as if he got stronger and she got weaker....and at night, he haunted her. Or at least 'they' did. Akaito, and the un-named boy. Brick, he was nothing like them- and she was nothing like the girl she 'was' in her 'lives'.

And yet, more and more it seemed to burn into her mind....She would awaken with scars from the battles, or crying. Bubs seemed to completely not trust her. As for her sister- well, it just seemed as if she wanted her to get hurt. Or was that just her imagination. It was hard to tell anymore what was and wasn't. Sighing she glanced out the window and blinked almost swearing she saw a paper air-plane. She rubbed her eyes and got up to look. Nothing, nothing at all.

Somehow, she felt as if she was losing her mind. Mood swings, her mind playing tricks. Hesitating in battles at times. All of it. It wasn't until B.C slipped up and said to her one day in her anger._ "Do you want us to die? Hesitating in fights, not helping as much when we NEED you. Why don't you just join them. ANd they can be your servents, and you the queen. Evil little bi-"_

The professor had stopped her there. She couldn't blame her for being mad though, she had been staring at Brick again instead of hitting him, even though she saw that Bucth was attacking her and boomer was sneaking up on her. She sighed. She had been lost in the moment. It wasn't as if B.C. hadn't done the same to her. But still. "_servent...." _

Finally she had to know. Was that once her reality? Looking it up, online- she found that the village or 'kingdom' did exist and where it was at. She told the professor and her sisters she had to go on a trip, alone- for sometype of mission and to protect the town while she was gone. she sighed one more time as she looked at her plane ticket and boarded it. She had to know.....

* * *

**Chapter 2- Scars eternally burn me**

**(Present day- Turin, Italy)**

Blossom sighed as she stepped into the crisp air and headed for the spot, she couldn't help but feel rather weighed down as she walked through the busy town once the home of the kingdom, some people staired at her as if seeing a ghost and it un-nerved her. why?

She stopped finally and asked a guy who was waiting out side a hotel where the old graveyard was. He told her and she headed there, that old grave yard was now a toarist attraction for the small town. Some how, it felt colder as she opened the gaite.

Her hearts pace quickened as she moved toward the center, thats when she caught sight of it. She stopped as she stood in front of the statue.....eyes wide as her blood ran cold. It looked just like her....as if someone had just depicted her out of rock and stone, only the years had been hard on it.

Vines had started to grow on it, and parts had chipped off here and there....the words on the bottom where there, the same as in the 'dream.' She gulped. her hands and fingers trembled as she slowly reached out to touch it, freezing as her fingers brushed the statue. Memories flooded her sense as emotions ran through her from them like they never had before.

She feel to her knees staring into its eyes, as she slowly looked down her hand falling to the ground she set on, moving leaves.....she touched the dry earth as she clutched her punding head. Tears falling in a waterfall. She couldn't run, no more pretending.....the truth was right under her and around her.

This is where she had lived and died.....where Akaito had sacrificed his very life to safe her. It was real, all of it. Looking up at the sky as she clutched the letters, letters she had found while looking in the ruined beraks before coming there, torn and ripped- thier letters. She looked toward the sky, it was to much to take in. But worse the recolation- Brick.

She didn't move, she didn't blink...just set there as more autumn leaves fell around her. What should she do? What could she do......more important- why. Why did she have to rememer, and after all theses years, why now? She finally let out the breath she had been holding and stood up straight, stairing at her old statue. Brick. Brick was evverything to her in two lives, he had sacraficed so much- and yet he hated her. He attacked and she had killed him, more then once. So why is it- the past was taking her over. She could only pray that somehow, she could forget as she turned and walked away.

**A couple of months later**

She hid fast as she ran past the corner, unable to fly thanks to the anti-chemical x that had been smuggled into her meal. Damn, why was this happening? Everything before her was falling apart, and all to his feet. But at least she had lost him.

Or so she thought until she wnet flying through the building and slammed into another unable to see anything but his blood red eyes, in a flast eveything was gone and she found herself breathing hard as tears fell down her cheeks, sitting up in bed she shook her head and snuggled a bit to her pillow refusing to lay back down. Her life was a nightmare.

And even in her dreams she couldn't excape him. It had been awhile actually, sense she had really fought him, and yet she faced off ever day. Mentally she couldn't do it, and her heart had started to fall suit into what was a past life. Everything about him now, seemed so right. But horribly wrong. She hated him, so much. For all of it. How? Why? Is what happened back then, now coming back to get her with karma? Or was this all just some test, or worse a plan working. him could very well be behind it, but even as she thought it she knew.

It wasn't a plan. No, it was real...to real. The way he smiled, that cocky little smirk he got, those deep red eyes...the voice, even the way he smelled....haunted her, perplexed her, but mostly it hurt. How do you love someone who hates you....so much. He had right, yes. She sighed laying back down slowly stairing at the ceiling. She couldn't hate him now. It was as if her anger and resent was a lightbulb, and it had been beating with a hammer. She didn't fear him, no...she couldn't. Thing's had gotten so out of control.

At least, they had once they started going to school. Shaking the thought of her head she turned over and closed her eyes. Something had to be done, something- anything. To stop this. What bugged her the most, is she honestly thought her sisters really where Miku and Meiko. It was even worse, when she had asked them if they ever had such dreams. Now, they where like each other shadows, and she was the sun. If she was around, they disapeared, at least until the boys did something again.

No, she had to get her mind off of it. All of it. So she pictured, the only thing that brought peace even if now it only brought distruction. Gouka. She remebered now, the name on the letter. This last thing she would have that proved, that maybe just maybe somewhere Brick could be something more. or was.

**The Next Day**

It was the same as always, she came in and set down in Theater bored, and hopping that Brick would of desided to skip. It was already 15 minutes into class and the teacher was looking through all of the different play choices, complaining how they had all been done before. Rolling her eyes she sighed and was about to go sit down when she tripped over a foot. Glaring up she saw none other then Brick, oh joy. "You should watch where your walking pinky." he said with that usual smirk. And for once, she didn't say anything. It wasn't that she didn't have a come back, or that she was upset or hurt. What good would it do? He still hated her either way, if only he knew.

But what good would that honestly do? She sighed and stood up sitting down, even though she felt his eyes burning into her back. That was new, she glanced to see him looking at her weirdly. And for a second they just looked at each other. Finally he scowled and through some kids lunch box at her. "Take a picture babe." She rolled her eyes. "Why? I don't need anything extra to burn." She laughed as she propped her feet up on the row of seats infornt of her.

He just grummbled and set down. It was times like that, or when he would stop beating the shit out of her to study her, that un-nerved her. Why? She could only wonder as the teacher made an announcement. "We are going to make-up a play. So Someone, write one or find a story that hasn't been done." She said finally with a huge smile on her face. A weird thought came to mind, she may never be able to tell him. Nor ask...

But maybe just maybe it wasn't fixing him, or avoiding it. Maybe closure on what happened would help her? She sighed at the thought, it was worth a shot. Because if he kept up like this, at one point she had a feeling she might just let him kill her. It would hurt less, right? What other choice or chance did she have? When you fall in love with your worst enemy...and you remember everything, as if coming out of a coma and missing an entire life.

She raised her hand with a smile. "I have an idea!" the teacher smiled. "Okay, what is it?" "I know a story, a true and rather sad story about two people, that would work." The teacher smiled and nodded. "Good, then what ever it is we'll go with, seeing no one else pays attention." She nodded smiling, pretending to not be aware of Brick looking at her, clearly aggrivated or something.

**After School**

As she made her way past the trees in the park, a rather favorite short cut home, she was smashed into a tree and grimanced as she looked again to see just what she feared, Brick. "What? Leave me alone! Come one, I haven't even put up my books yet!!" He just rolled his eyes as he hit her, she kicked him and flew off only to have him follow her and hit her with a lazor beam before slugging her in the back. She went soaring toward the ground but he caught her by the collar. "I KNEW IT!!!!"

She could only look at him confused. "Why aren't you fighting back. I know you, by now you could have hit me a good five or six times, but you don't." She blinked and faked annoyance. "I don't know what your talking about." He shook his head. "No, you try to avoid me, i know, you changed your rootine. The way you go places, and then when we do see each other it's the same as in the theater. Why the hell are you doiung this?" She shook her head. "Your mental. Now get lost Brick." He shook his head and through her down. "Something is up, I know it. I don't know if it's a plan, or what. But i will find out."

She sighed. "You know Akai-" She stopped herself and Flew off as fast as she could leaving Brick to stair at her wide eyed...confussed and something else. She sighed as she realized she'd left her books where they had fallen and went back for them glade that Brick was far gone from the looks of it. She picked them up and staired at the sunset as she felt water behind her eyes. "I really wish you'd just quit fighting me." She said, softly and walked home...feeling watched.

**Meanwhile at the park**

**Brick's POV**

Blossom sighed. "You know Akait-" But she stopped and took off with nothing but the vanishing pink streak left of her. Hey blinked over and over again. Was she about to call him Akaito? He shook his head and punched a bench breaking the metal in half. No, there was no way she remembered, and it was for the better. Because, in the end it would only make this harder then it was. He shook his head. Probuably imagining it? Yeah, that's it. He sighed as he went back to the peace of crap he called home.

Shutting the door to his room he set down on his bed and sighed, placing his hands to rub his temples, but his hat. He didn't feel his hat! He took off to go get it and started to walk as he put it on, until he saw a familiar pink streak. Blossom landed, and he was hidden safely from picked up her books and cradled them to her side as she glanced toward the fading sun."I really wish you'd just quit fighting me." She said, softly and started to walk back toward her house.

He blinked as he set down slowly. Somehow, he was really starting to think...this just might get a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Koanita**- okay so that is the 2nd chapter lol,

i hope it is good and what you would expect after the first one even though it was a bit rushed.

Anyway, please REVIEW. I have none on this story, though i am glade some have added it to there favs ^_^

it gave me more initiative to get this chapter done, so a review would be appreaciated as well.

Thank You.


End file.
